


Сказ про то, как Шерлок Холмс своего брата женил

by Sectumsempra69



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fake Episode, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Братья Холмсы, дружба, женский вопрос, обоснуй Ирен в отдаленной перспективе. Некоторый кроссовер с АКД (упоминание о Викторе Треворе).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказ про то, как Шерлок Холмс своего брата женил

Мой отдых в имении Треворов неожиданно прервался при самых драматических обстоятельствах. Мне совершенно не хотелось ехать к отцу, да он меня и не ждал, собственно. Майкрофт меня тоже ― в теории ― не ждал раньше 10 июля, но я рискнул и поехал в Лондон. Было воскресное утро, я надеялся, что брат не станет работать в выходной, а то он уж очень ревностно ковал свою карьеру. Он уже купил себе первую квартиру и в письме намекал, что там есть и гостевая комната. Я совершенно не удивился, что квартира находилась в Кенсингтоне ― не будь Майкрофт ещё так молод, он бы замахнулся и на Вестминстер. 

Дверь мне открыл верный Стенли, которого отец уволил, посчитав староватым, а Майкрофт взял к себе. 

― Мистер Шерлок! ― наш бывший дворецкий всплеснул руками. 

― Сюрприз, ― улыбнулся я. ― Как Майкрофт?

Я отдал Стенли шляпу и решительно воспротивился попыткам завладеть чемоданом.

― Ваш брат… мистер Холмс ещё спит, но он будет очень рад вас видеть. 

― Вот и прекрасно, я его сам разбужу. Да оставьте вы этот чемодан, Стенли, он потерпит. 

Я нашёл дорогу к спальне брата и приложил ухо к замочной скважине. Почему не посмотрел в неё? Майкрофт ни за что бы не позволил ставить кровать напротив. Моего слуха достигло сладкое похрапывание, я осторожно открыл дверь и проскользнул внутрь. Майкрофт возлежал посредине широкой кровати (иные он не признавал) и оглашал комнату мелодичными руладами. Из-под одеяла высунулись голые плечи ― это его увлечение… привычка, чудачество… Я приметил торчащее из наволочки пёрышко, выдернул его и провёл по плечу Майкрофта. 

Он всхрапнул, почесался, приоткрыл один глаз. Потом отмахнулся, что-то промычал и повернулся на бок. 

― Это так ты встречаешь родного брата, Майки? Вредно работать по ночам, но и спать по утрам так поздно тоже вредно.

― Господи, Шерли! Я думал, ты мне снишься! 

― Хочешь, ущипну?

Майкрофт сел на постели, одновременно подтягивая одеяло к груди.

― Что-то случилось? Ты ведь должен гостить у друга.

― Не волнуйся, со мной ничего не случилось, просто в семье Треворов неприятности, и я не мог больше находиться у них, это было бы неприлично. Ты меня ведь не отправишь к отцу?

― Господи, надеюсь, ты шутишь насчёт того, что я мог бы тебя куда-то отправить. А я решил, что с ума сошёл... ох, извини, мой мальчик. Почему ты не дал телеграмму? Я бы встретил тебя.

― Я люблю глупые сюрпризы, ты же знаешь. Вообще-то я бы и раньше уехал, но Виктор настаивал, чтобы я остался. Я не слишком удачно продемонстрировал на его отце дедуктивный метод и довёл старика до обморока. 

― О... ну, надеюсь, с ним всё в порядке. Конечно, нельзя радоваться чужой беде, но хорошо, что так вышло. В смысле, ― смутился Майкрофт, ― хорошо, что ты приехал. Сюрприз удался. Я решил, что ты мне снишься. А сколько времени? Ты завтракал, Шерли?

― Нет, но Стенли принял моё появление к сведению. Думаю, ему потребуется некоторое время, чтобы обеспечить пропитанием голодного студента.

― То есть мне можно не вставать?

― Лежебока. Отдыхай, я пока разберу вещи.

С братом я увиделся вновь за поздним завтраком. Мы говорили о Треворах. 

― Мне кажется, мистер Тревор нарвался на шантажиста, ― высказал я предположение.

― О... печально. И пытается сохранить свою тайну, видимо?

― Виктор явно очень мало знает о молодости своего отца и о том, как он нажил себе состояние. 

― Что ж, его отец имеет право не распространяться об этом, тем более если там есть предпосылки для шантажа. Ты пытался помочь ему? Знаешь, мой мальчик, в такие дела лучше не вмешиваться... если тебя не попросят. 

― Конечно, я не полез в семейные дела. Но знаешь, мистер Тревор сказал одну вещь… Обо мне. Когда я кое-что поведал о его прошлом, используя дедукцию. Он сказал, что все сыщики по сравнению со мной ― дети. 

― Он недалёк от истины... в какой-то мере, ― кивнул Майкрофт. ― Ты явно имеешь талант к этой работе. Ты наблюдателен, хороший логик, делаешь правильные выводы и разбираешься в людях. И ты не ленив. Но сыщику ― именно сыщику ― нужен опыт, а у тебя его нет, и взять его неоткуда. Я думаю, это как с музыкой. Таланта мало, нужно постоянно... репетировать? 

― Ах, я не об этом… Люди вообще очень редко вспоминают о сыщиках. И в библиотеке Треворов не было авантюрных романов. Боюсь, что у старика есть опыт общения с представителями закона.

― Из твоего письма оттуда мне показалось, что старик тебе нравится. 

― Да, конечно. И я не изменил к нему отношения. Я беспокоюсь о Викторе ― он ведь продукт отечественного воспитания. 

― Ты боишься, что если Виктор узнает об отце что-то нелицеприятное, он... изменит к нему отношение? ― спросил Майкрофт, не забывая при этом о паштете.

― К отцу? Вряд ли. Но Виктор не кажется мне человеком, который может наплевать на общественное мнение, если даже оно будет существовать только в его воображении. 

― Они с отцом всегда смогут уехать в колонии и начать там новую жизнь, если всё так печально, как ты говоришь. Конечно, трудно открыто идти против мнения большинства.

Я только кивнул и спросил:

― Какие у тебя планы на вечер?

Майкрофт покраснел.

― Понимаешь... начальник моего департамента пригласил меня сегодня в гости к пяти. Семейный чай. Теперь можно послать письмо с извинениями... но если ты сходишь со мной вместе... Понимаешь, там... у него...

― Что у него? 

― Он, судя по всему, очень хочет выдать замуж дочь... Нет, не подумай чего, но я понятия не имею, как от этого отказаться. Он меня уже третий раз приглашает. 

― Майки, тебя сватают? А ты видел барышню? 

Честно говоря, я обрадовался. Майкрофт женского пола боялся как огня и всячески избегал. Я бы заподозрил некоторые… обстоятельства, если бы с таким же упорством брат не избегал и мужчин. 

― Я видел портрет и имел неосторожность сказать, что девушка очень красива. С тех пор мой начальник... намекает, что готов помогать... я к нему отношусь с большим уважением, но это ведь не значит, что я должен жениться ради продвижения по службе. 

― Бедный ты мой, ― улыбнулся я. ― Но меня с собой брать ― это как-то не очень прилично, я думаю. 

― Прилично, прилично! Брат приехал, не могу же я его оставить... я напишу патрону именно так, но уверен, что он ответит «приходите вместе с братом». И что мне делать? Я уже два раза отказывался... 

― Ну хорошо. Сколько лет девушке?

― Двадцать семь.

― Сколько?! Она же тебя старше!

― Старше. Ну а что я могу сделать? Я же говорю ― это инициатива моего начальника. Но поверь, меня даже не это останавливает. Я просто в ужас прихожу от мысли, что обо мне скажут: он женился ради покровительства. Кошмар. 

― Не переживай! Во-первых, всё-таки присмотрись к потенциальной невесте ― вдруг окажется, что у неё в голове не пустота. Тем более вот что странно: если она так красива, то почему до сих пор не замужем? Она могла найти жениха после первого бального сезона. Да ещё при таком отце. Значит, или портрет врёт, или она очень разборчива. И вот тут у тебя есть шанс избежать женитьбы, если мисс тебе категорически не понравится. 

― А какой шанс?.. Если она мне не понравится, в чём я почти уверен, кстати, то как я смогу избежать дельнейших... действий? Я боюсь, Шерли, что как только попаду туда, мне уже не вырваться...

― Почему ты так уверен? А вдруг случится любовь с первого взгляда? ― я подмигнул брату. ― Но если она тебе не понравится, прикинься… дурачком. То есть сделай вид, что планы её отца тебе неизвестны, старайся за столом говорить только с ним, исключительно на скучные темы, только о делах.

― Вот! ― обрадовался Майкрофт. ― А ты пока поговори с ней, а? Отвлеки её как-то. А потом расскажешь, как она тебе вообще показалась.

― Нет, брат, отвлекать её не стоит. Иначе она опять захочет составить о тебе мнение, и нового приглашения не избежать. Я, конечно, займу её немного. Но какой у неё ко мне-то может быть интерес?

― И слава богу, что никакого! Стал бы я тебя подставлять в противном случае! А насчёт моей уверенности... Зачем мне жена, господи, я не хочу жениться!

― Если она тебе не понравится, то, конечно, жениться не стоит. Но вдруг?

Это воображаемое «вдруг» Майкрофту, видимо, представлялось чем-то совершенно невообразимым и ужасным. Он даже побледнел, так что я сменил тему. 

 

* * *

 

Ровно в шестнадцать сорок пять мы вошли в дом мистера Кларка, отдали шляпы лакею, остановились перед зеркалом и взглянули в него, причём я посмотрел на брата, а он на меня.

Я беззвучно рассмеялся этому обстоятельству. Но вообще-то нас обоих не стыдно было представить даме. Даже меня ― по такому случаю я изменил своей привычке одеваться кое-как. 

Мистер Кларк ждал нас в гостиной. Майкрофт обменялся с ним почтительным рукопожатием. 

― Разрешите представить вам моего брата Шерлока, сэр. Шерлок ― мистер Кларк, мой патрон.

― Добрый день, сэр. Прошу меня извинить, что так вышло.

― Не стоит извиняться, ― мистер Кларк милостиво мне кивнул, ― очень рад познакомиться с вами, молодой человек. Ваш брат часто о вас вспоминает.

― Благодарю, сэр.

«Если девушка красива, то в мать. Вдовец», ― подумал я, окидывая взглядом гостиную. Интересно, где Майкрофт мог видеть портрет потенциальной невесты? У патрона в кабинете? Тогда мистер Кларк, по крайней мере, очень гордится дочерью. 

Собственно, пора было появиться и мисс. Ей же предстояло выступить в роли хозяйки во время чаепития. Мы как раз закончили обмен любезностями, когда она вошла в гостиную. «Чёрт, почему меня угораздило родиться таким?» ― была первая мысль. «Почему я не старший брат, а младший?» ― вторая мысль. «Майкрофт ни черта не смыслит в женщинах», ― третья мысль. Во-первых, правда красавица. Но не английский тип лица ― скорее североевропейский. Во-вторых, шатенка. Высокая, статная. Мистер Кларк представил нас дочери. Что же с ней не так? Ага! Руку она протянула для пожатия. Я обратил внимание на пальцы ― пишет много. Но что? Может, пытается стать второй мисс Бронте? Майкрофт старался не смотреть на мисс Кларк, немного удивился такому приветствию, пожал руку и опять уставился на патрона.

Первые минуты чаепития вышли натянутыми. Мисс Кларк старательно изображала радушную хозяйку, хотя ей, видимо, очень хотелось уйти. Мистер Кларк разговаривал с Майкрофтом, а я изображал предмет обстановки. 

― Вы учитесь в колледже, мистер Холмс, насколько я знаю? ― неожиданно обратился ко мне хозяин дома. ― Собираетесь, кажется, стать химиком? 

― Да, сэр. Но вот насчёт того, хочу ли я стать химиком, не уверен. 

― Но вы любите химию, мистер Холмс? ― спросила меня мисс Кларк.

― Да, люблю. Собираюсь потратить часть каникул на занятия в лаборатории.

― О, и в какой именно области? 

― Органическая химия, мисс Кларк.

― Это передовая часть науки, ― заметила она. 

Мне захотелось наступить брату под столом на ногу. А он расслабился, заговорил с патроном о каких-то поставках, хотя тот не забывал о цели нашего визита и старался втянуть дочь в общий разговор.

― Я думаю, дорогая, что ты хотела бы рассказать, из чего состоит этот замечательный пирог, который так нравится мистеру Майкрофту Холмсу. Она сама следила за приготовлением, Майкрофт, чтобы он вышел вкусным. 

Мне стало жаль мисс Кларк, и даже немного ― её отца. Не там он искал мужа для дочери, не в тех сферах. Ему бы обратить внимание на университетские круги. 

― Я думаю, папа, что мистеру Холмсу куда интереснее съесть этот пирог, чем узнать его состав. 

После наших реплик об органической химии это прозвучало забавно. Я не удержался от улыбки, мисс Кларк это заметила ― и её губы чуть дрогнули. 

― Надеюсь, вам правда нравится, мистер Холмс. 

― Пирог прекрасный, мисс Кларк, ― отозвался Майкрофт, глядя в тарелку. 

― Джоан ― отличная хозяйка, ― неловко заметил его патрон. ― Ума не приложу, что я буду делать, когда она выйдет замуж. На ней держится весь дом.

― Ну что вы, дорогой отец, разве я оставлю вас одного? 

И всё-таки я украдкой наступил Майкрофту на ногу. Несильно.

― Конечно, мисс Кларк, вы совершенно правы, ― поспешно сказал брат, глядя на меня.

Повисла неловкая пауза.

― Мой брат иногда бывает таким рассеянным, сэр, ― обратился я к мистеру Кларку. ― Опять всю ночь сидел за работой.

― О, ваш брат ― незаменимый сотрудник. Он один выполняет работы больше, чем три четверти служащих моего департамента. Когда-нибудь, уверен, я буду гордо говорить всем, что был его первым патроном в Лондоне. Вы можете гордиться своим братом. 

― Вы слишком добры, сэр, ― пробормотал Майкрофт.

― Я горжусь братом, ― сказал я.

«Хотя не в данную минуту», ― говорил мой взгляд. 

― А вы, молодой человек, собираетесь заниматься чистой наукой, или вас тоже интересует политика? 

― Меня интересуют люди, сэр. Их поступки и причины их поступков. 

― Вот как? Я даже не представляю, где такой интерес можно применить на практике. Разве что преподавателю такое пригодится?

― Философия, быть может? ― предположила мисс Кларк. ― Или… вы интересуетесь медициной, мистер Холмс?

― Вы имеете в виду психиатрию, мисс Кларк? 

― Да. 

― Никогда не думал об этом. Тем более, чтобы учиться на психиатра, следует ехать в Европу. 

― Думаю, любой врач мог бы проявлять интерес к пациентам, ― Майкрофт наконец присоединился к общему разговору, ― это помогло бы по меньшей мере правильно ставить диагнозы. Диагностика вообще очень интересна. Если бы медицина этим ограничивалась, я бы заинтересовался ею в своё время. Но, к сожалению, медицина подразумевает в самом начале анатомический театр... а это уж точно не для меня. Прошу прощения, мисс Кларк.

― За что вы просите прощения, мистер Холмс? ― удивилась та. ― Занятно, что мужчины бояться крови намного сильнее, чем женщины, и при этом они узурпировали медицину.

― Как и высшее образование вообще, ― прибавил я и, кажется, попал в точку, судя по тому, как загорелись у мисс Кларк глаза. 

― Но, дорогой мой, не могут же женщины быть врачами?

― Женщины могут быть прекрасными врачами, Майкрофт. Особенно в некоторых областях. Прошу прощения, мисс Кларк.

Она весело рассмеялась.

― О, ну как ты себе это представляешь? ― Майкрофт упорно смотрел только на меня. ― Им же пришлось бы лечить мужчин! Простите, мисс Кларк. 

― А почему бы им не лечить женщин, мистер Холмс? 

«Да взгляни же ты на неё, чурбан бесчувственный!»

― В самом деле, ― поддержал я. ― Если врачи-мужчины не могут нормально лечить женщин в силу ханжеского отношения общества, то почему бы женщинам не лечить женщин? 

― Потому что, простите, это создаст ещё большие предпосылки для дискриминации, не так ли? Только подчеркнёт, что женщины ― существа второго сорта, а мне лично совершенно не нравится эта мысль.

― Но надо же с чего-то начинать, мистер Холмс. И я имела в виду акушерство, к слову, ― сказала мисс Кларк и добавила с иронией: ― Прошу меня извинить.

― Ну акушерками женщины и сейчас... я хочу сказать, принимают ребёнка ведь женщины? Но не может же дама быть хирургом, помилуйте! Вдруг у матери откроется кровотечение, или вообще ребёнок не сможет родиться сам и нужна будет операция? 

― Майкрофт, детей принимают врачи-мужчины. 

― Почему же женщина не может быть хирургом, помилуйте? 

― Тебя принимала женщина, дорогой. Я хорошо помню. А хирургом... Чтобы стать хирургом, надо учиться по меньшей мере семь лет. И после ещё нарабатывать навыки и опыт. А когда же женщина будет, простите меня, рожать собственных детей? 

― Если меня принимала женщина, она не была медиком. И маме повезло, ― заметил я. 

― Всего-то ей исполнится двадцать шесть лет, мистер Холмс, ― продолжала наседать мисс Кларк. ― Многие девушки выходят замуж около тридцати, хотя не тратят годы на образование, и им ничто потом не мешает рожать детей. 

― Не стану спорить, мисс Кларк, разумеется, это не поздно и после тридцати, я думаю. Но если уж женщина захочет получить такую профессию, то захочет ли она потом вообще заводить детей? Или ей будет куда интереснее заниматься карьерой или специализироваться в науке? 

― Если захочет, то родит.

Мистер Кларк поперхнулся чаем.

― А не захочет ― это её право, мне кажется. 

― Несомненно, её право. Но что мы станем делать, если все женщины начнут реализовывать это право? 

― Майкрофт! ― не выдержал я.

― Мистер Холмс, вы знаете, сколько женщин работает? Много, и при этом они рожают детей. Но работают они тяжело, занимаются физическим трудом, или же, если образованны ― этого хватает только на то, чтобы служить гувернантками или печатать на машинке. И получать гроши. Разве образование, равное мужскому, не сделает их жизнь легче, потому что они смогут зарабатывать больше? 

― Погоди, пожалуйста, Шерлок. ― Майкрофт наконец-то посмотрел на барышню. ― Мисс Кларк, я имею в виду, что, получив настоящее образование, разве не захотят женщины применять его на практике и заниматься действительно важными и интересными вещами? Не может быть, чтобы вы настолько отличались от мужчин. Но если захотите не только служить гувернантками или печатать на машинке, но и быть врачами, учёными или инженерами, то кто же тогда, простите, будет гувернантками, печатать на машинке или просто заниматься воспитанием детей? 

― Мы и будем, мистер Холмс. Разве все мужчины склонны к высшему образованию? Нет. Так же и женщины. Но у мужчины есть право выбора ― у женщины его нет.

― Думаю, это как раз потому, что мы, мужчины, не способны заменить женщин там, где справляются только они. Родить, выкормить и воспитать ребенка разве мужчина может? Только женщине такое под силу. И если женщины станут получать полное образование и войдут во вкус... то представляете, скольких детей не досчитается Британия?

― Мистер Холмс, Британия никуда не денется, уверяю вас. И не беспокойтесь о женских инстинктах. Но странно слышать от молодого человека рассуждения, которые бы впору старому ретрограду. Как любят мужчины вспоминать о нашем материнском долге, о наших обязанностях, и как это порой лицемерно звучит ― особенно в прессе или где-нибудь в парламенте.

Надо же, Майкрофт оживился.

― Британия, несомненно, никуда не денется, мисс Кларк. Но разве желание учиться не сильнее инстинктов? И разве, если дать женщине возможность выбрать, она не выберет то, что интереснее? А материнский долг подразумевает, как мне кажется, долг перед уже имеющимся ребёнком ― вот там вступает в силу и инстинкт... А ребёнок, который ещё не родился, вряд ли привлекает женщин больше, чем возможное образование. 

― Вот уж нет. Инстинкты разве зависят от долга, мистер Холмс? Ничуть не бывало. И стоит ли называть такие вещи инстинктами?

― В инстинктах нет ничего обидного. У всех, я так понимаю, есть инстинкты ― без них мы бы не смогли дышать и глотать... и инстинкт защищать своего ребёнка, оберегать его ― это, несомненно, очень сильный инстинкт. Но для этого ребёнок должен сперва родиться. А пока его нет... 

Я опять наступил брату на ногу. Он удивлённо взглянул на меня, но продолжил:

― Ведь инстинкт продолжения рода принадлежит мужчинам, а вовсе не женщинам. А вот учиться... я бы не променял возможность учиться на... продолжение рода. И думаю, женщины тоже... 

― Инстинкт продолжения рода свойственен обоим полам, мистер Холмс. Впрочем, в этом мы похожи на наших животных предков. Другое дело, что женские инстинкты в обществе попираются. Например, тем, что женщинам часто навязывают мужей, совершенно не подходящих в качестве отцов для будущих детей.

― Это отвратительно, я согласен. Конечно, мужчины имею право выбирать спутницу жизни, но решать всё-таки должна женщина, а вовсе не её родители или кто-то ещё. И если женщина не испытывает желания иметь общих детей с этим конкретным мужчиной, то как можно настаивать на таком? Определённо, большая часть таких детей будет несчастлива. 

― Ты уж очень разборчива, дорогая, ― проворчал мистер Кларк.

Видимо, его желание выдать замуж дочь было продиктовано влиянием извне. Майкрофт являлся подходящим кандидатом, потому что тогда оба супруга попадали под крыло мистера Кларка. Говоря поэтическим языком, он бы ещё получил и сына, а с дочерью ему расставаться вовсе не хотелось. 

― Папа, повстречай я мужчину, который бы меня уважал и считал равной себе, я бы вышла замуж. Но я не хочу быть только предметом мебели в шикарной гостиной или обсуждать с мужем за завтраком качество яиц всмятку. С тобой-то мы читаем газеты. 

― Вы считаете, что уважения и признания равноправия достаточно для брака, мисс Кларк? ― спросил Майкрофт. ― Ведь, простите меня, с мужем всё-таки не только читают газеты.

Вот тут настала моя очередь поперхнуться чаем. 

― Я хочу сказать, для того, чтобы семья была счастливой, мало, на мой взгляд, уважать друг друга ― нужно ещё любить.

― Мистер Холмс, разумеется, любить. Но я не смогу полюбить мужчину, который меня не уважает и не разделяет моих убеждений.

― Что ж, это логично. А в чём состоят ваши убеждения, мисс Кларк?

― В том, что люди рождаются равными, вне зависимости от пола, цвета кожи, религии. В том, что страна не может считать себя цивилизованной, когда половина населения лишена простейших гражданских прав и свобод. В том, что женщина имеет право распоряжаться не только своим имуществом, но и своим телом. Продолжать? 

― Ты начиталась этих… суфражисток, ― поморщился мистер Кларк. 

― Я думаю, мисс Кларк во многом права, сэр. Уж во всяком случае, в том, что касается прав женщин. С точки зрения просто человека и мужчины, я готов приветствовать её взгляды. Вот с точки зрения общественного деятеля, я буду озабочен, если большинство женщин станет их высказывать. Мы, мужчины, сродни рабовладельцам древности. Вся наша система, как политически, так и экономически, построена на том, что женщина не имеет равных с мужчиной прав и возможностей. И если резко отменить это, то, боюсь, страну ждут многие потрясения, которых хотелось бы избежать. 

― Боюсь, что страну ждут большие потрясения, если политики станут и дальше тянуть с решением этих вопросов, ― сказал я. ― И, Майкрофт, равенство означает не равенство возможностей, заложенных природой, а равенство перед законом. Другой бы ещё сказал ― перед Богом. 

― Это сейчас звучит как ересь, мистер Холмс, ― усмехнулась мисс Кларк.

― Шерлок, а то вы станете путаться в Холмсах. Почему не Джиртонский Колледж, мисс Кларк? 

― Это вызвало бы нежелательный резонанс, вы же понимаете, Шерлок. Джоан, ― она ещё раз протянула мне руку, и я почтительно её пожал.

― Сорбонна? Цюрих?

Она только вздохнула и покосилась на отца.

― Сорбонна далеко, мой мальчик... ― заметил Майкрофт. ― Когда семья состоит из двух человек, нечестно разбрасывать её по разным странам на несколько лет. А равенства перед законом... такого равенства нет и, думаю, долго ещё не будет. Допускаю, что через какое-то количество лет женщины будут учиться не только в кембриджских, но и в оксфордских колледжах. Но вряд ли это будут дочери гувернанток, крестьян или рабочих.

― Ну почему же?

― Знаете, мистер Холмс, ― поморщилась мисс Кларк, ― несовершенство мира ― не повод сложить руки и ждать, когда само собой всё исправится. Не исправится. 

― Не повод, согласен. Но вряд ли с несовершенством мира станут всерьёз бороться те, кого это несовершенство не затрагивает лично. Я, например, точно не стану. Думаю, что и ваш батюшка не станет. У нас есть куда более интересные и, главное, насущные дела. ― Майкрофт повернулся ко мне. ― Родись я в семье конюха, как бы проявилась моя одарённость, мой мальчик? Я в лучшем случае научился бы считать и читать. И никакое правительство не обратило бы на меня внимания, просто не заметило бы моего существования.

― Британия уже обогнала Европу в том, что касается всеобщего начального образования, ― заметил я.

― Только на этом и остановилась, ― прибавила мисс Кларк. 

― Конфетку народу показали.

― Даже обёртку позволили развернуть. 

― Но этим и ограничились.

― Всегда думал, что моего брата не интересует политика, ― усмехнулся Майкрофт.

― Его интересуют люди, мистер Холмс, ― как он и сказал в самом начале, ― заступилась за меня Джоан. 

― Люди и народ ― это не одно и то же, мисс Кларк. 

― Да что вы? А из кого состоит народ, по-вашему?

― Народ, мисс Кларк, состоит из граждан. Люди ― это очень конкретно, во всяком случае, те, что интересуют моего брата. Каждый человек, отдельная личность. Народ не состоит из личностей, народ ― это масса, объединённая языком, традициями, культурой, возможно. Судьба народа может волновать не только политиков, но любого патриотично настроенного человека. Но интересовать... думаю, что нет. 

― Почему же нет, Майкрофт? Я не совсем понимаю разницу между интересом и волнением в данном случае…

― Буду рад ошибиться относительно тебя, мой мальчик. 

Но бедный мистер Кларк уже не знал, куда себя деть. Однако, кто в доме хозяин, было отчётливо видно. 

― Папа, не расстраивайтесь, ― улыбнулась Джоан. ― Мистер Холмс ― не лучшая кандидатура. Не потому, что он мне не понравился. Просто он панически боится женитьбы, а может, и женщин. А вот мистер Холмс-младший ещё слишком юн, увы.

― Увы, что поделать, ― покраснел я.

Мне захотелось вдруг стать тридцатилетним и прибавить в росте хотя бы ещё фут. 

 

* * *

 

― Что-то ты загрустил, ― заметил Майкрофт по дороге домой. ― Понравились тебе Кларки?

― Почему я не на твоём месте? Я бы такую женщину не упустил.

― Бог с тобой, Шерли. Я от такой женщины старался бы держаться как можно дальше. Надеюсь, я ей не понравился. Нет-нет, она достойная девушка, вне сомнений... но очень уж... ну как в такую можно влюбиться? Ей бы брюки носить. 

― Вот уж нет, она не мужеподобная, если ты про это. И какой темперамент! Не думал, что ты такой сноб у меня. Брюки носить… 

― Не мужеподобна и очень красива, я заметил. Но в ней нет женственности, Шерлок. Нет мягкости, нежности. А темперамента даже избыток. Меня это пугает.

― Знаешь, Майки, такого совершенства в природе не бывает ― чтобы умная и со своим мнением, и чтобы с ней было не скучно, но при этом чтобы тихонькая кошечка. И потом ― чего ей было женственность-то демонстрировать? Она была в такой же нелепой ситуации, как и ты. Определённо, будь я другим, я бы женился. 

― Определённо, дорогой мой, тебе пока рано о женитьбе думать. А когда придёт время, то и видно будет. Может быть, ты и женишься ещё ― кто знает, как жизнь может повернуться. И в любом случае, вкус у всех разный... В моём представлении женщина должна быть тем совершенством, которое ты описал. И если мне не повезёт такую встретить, то вряд ли я женюсь. 

― Знаешь, поиски совершенства ― это разновидность… ― начал я, но умолк. ― Надеюсь, кому-то повезёт с ней.

― Извини, наверное, не стоило просить тебя ехать со мной туда. Вечером поужинаем в ресторане?

― Согласен… И всё-таки ― почему? Ведь должно быть какое-то объяснение… Может, как индусы верят, карма? Должно же быть объяснение, что мы с тобой последние в роду? 

― Допускаю, что мы вершина эволюции. И дальше совершенствоваться уже просто некуда. 

― Эволюция ― это бесконечный процесс. Не совершенствуются только вымирающие виды. 

― Я не верю в бесконечность чего бы то ни было. И более того, я уверен, что вершина есть у всего ― в том числе совершенством может быть и личность. Но, достигнув вершины, надо идти куда-то дальше ― стало быть, придётся спускаться вниз, сдавать позиции. 

― Продолжаться в другом ― это и значит идти дальше. 

― Несомненно. Но если дальше ― это вниз... если, допустим, мой сын был бы менее талантлив и умён… может быть, природа этого не хочет? Сложно сказать, мой мальчик. 

― А ты считаешь, что совершенствование может касаться только интеллекта? 

― Ну если речь обо мне, то явно только интеллекта. Всё остальное у меня критики не выдерживает. Я ленивый, толстый и некрасивый. И характер у меня дурной. 

― Зато ты обаятельный. И потом, в детях совершенствуются оба родителя. 

― Значит, я настолько хорош, что дальше некуда, ― рассмеялся Майкрофт. ― Серьёзно, Шерлок, куда приятнее думать, что ты ― вершина эволюции, и поэтому после тебя уже некуда улучшать, так сказать, породу... чем думать, будто твой род вырождается, не так ли? Я предпочитаю первый вариант. И тебе советую.

Больше мы к этому разговору не возвращались. Майкрофт даже не упоминал своего патрона. В общем, я мог понять брата ― тем более, учитывая его причуды, ему только на медичке и жениться. Стала бы изучать на муже анатомию. 

Каково же было моё удивление, когда я получил записку от мисс Кларк. Она назначала мне встречу, что само по себе было нарушением приличий, но мне приличия всегда казались нелепыми и избыточными. Что может быть ужасного, если двое поговорят в Гайд-парке? Тем более я вряд ли в силу возраста мог бы скомпрометировать молодую леди, особенно когда она выше почти на голову. 

У заветной скамьи я оказался раньше назначенного времени минут на двадцать.

― Шерлок! ― мисс Кларк явилась пунктуально, протянула мне руку ― по-дамски, и я, краснея, склонился к ней. ― Постеснялась тогда спросить: вы точно родные братья? Так непохожи.

― Сам удивляюсь, Джоан, но родные. Я был очень рад получить от вас весточку. 

― Вы знаете, это, конечно, недопустимо, понимаю. Выглядит, как будто у нас свидание, но вы проявили такое участие, что я решила поделиться с вами радостью. 

Она села на скамью, и я скромно пристроился рядом.

― Радостью?

― Отец согласился на Джиртонский Колледж. 

― Поздравляю вас, ― пробормотал я. ― Ему такое решение наверняка далось нелегко. Я тоже постеснялся спросить при вашем отце… вы так горячо рассуждали о медицине…

― Нет, что вы! И поздновато уже. Я люблю историю. 

― Могу только пожелать вас успеха и счастья. 

― Вы знаете, я вам завидую, Шерлок. У вас замечательный брат. А если бы у меня был старший или младший, как вы, жизнь бы сложилась намного счастливее. 

― Младший брат? ― уныло переспросил я. 

― Очень красивый и обаятельный. И хороший друг. 

Что ж, мне оставалось довольствоваться комплиментами, пожелать мисс Кларк ещё раз успехов, а по дороге домой мечтать о какой-нибудь шатенке ― умной, решительной, красивой, смелой… раз уж такие женщины встречаются в природе, мне когда-нибудь повезёт.


End file.
